


Hastily

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [160]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes needs to start doing his share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hastily

Wes gestured emphatically, “And then his face was like this,” he made a stern expression, “and I almost died trying not to laugh.” He didn’t even look to see if Hobbie was paying attention, which was a good thing as his friend was giving him a different kind of look, but one that spoke of future trouble all the same.

“Force, it was totally worth it just to see the look of their faces when they walked into the room and saw what we did,” Wes grinned, his hands shaping the air as he got more excited, “I should have thought to get a holo, maybe I’ll have to rig something the next time.”

Hobbie continued to glare at Wes, frowning, “Wes, shut up. I was there, remember, and saw the whole thing too. Why I ever listen to you I will never know.” He dropped what he was working on for a moment, “However, if you don’t stop reminiscing and start helping me with this I might not be so willing to get into trouble with you the next time. This was all your idea and I’m the one doing all of the punishment detail.”

Wes froze in place for a moment, looking sheepish. He glanced around the base kitchen, noticing that all of the others who had been working earlier were done with their tasks and gone. “Sorry, Hobbie,” he hastily grabbed the next tuber from the pile and started peeling.


End file.
